Two Tears 'til Insanity
by True Distortion
Summary: DHr. Hermione is traumatized by what happened over the summer. Draco knows what happened to her but doesn't really know that she's the one it happened to. On a night by the lake, can they realize that they need each other?
1. Train Ride

A/N: **Bold** is Draco's flashbacks and _italic_ is Hermione's dreams.

Two Tears 'til Insanity

By True Distortion

Chapter One: Train Ride

Hermione boarded the train, pulling her coat tight around her and shifting her eyes around fearfully, as if someone was going to jump out and attack her.

She had changed over the summer. Her hair had been styled straight and was a tad darker. Her eyes were filled with sadness and now seemed a duller brown, like the eyes of an old woman whose life was filled with tragedy. She had become unhealthily pale and thin, and her cheekbones jutted out just above her lips.

And still, anyone could have said that she was more beautiful than ever.

Hermione dragged her trunk along, stumbling through the crowds of students, over to the Head compartment. She had not been the least bit excited or surprised when she received the letter claiming that she had earned the Head Girl position. In fact, she had considered it another burden that might bring her to an early grave.

Sliding the door open, Hermione sighed in relief that the Head Boy, whoever he was, hadn't arrived yet. With her frail arms, she tried her best to push her trunk up to the rack above the seats. Her right hand slipped and she waited for the trunk to fall on top of her.

Hermione's eyes snapped open as the weight was lifted off her fingers and she was met, face to face, with Draco Malfoy and his infamous (not to mention, aggravating) smirk.

"I was going to say being thin was a nice change," he sneered as he pushed the trunk up, "but you might need those extra pounds."

She scowled but mumbled a small, "Thank you," before sitting down opposite of him.

Slowly, without warning, Hermione drifted to sleep.

"_What if it all goes wrong?"_

"_Are you questioning my methods?"_

"_No, my Lord, I'm sorry."_

"_She will be a killer. It cannot be helped."_

"_The shaking has started again, my Lord!"_

"_Very well, bring the blood."_

"She just started shaking, professor," Draco's voice came from somewhere above her.

Still startled from the dream, Hermione fell from the seat that she was placed on and scrambled into the corner of the compartment. She started to furiously pull at the top of her right arm as if there was something there that shouldn't be.

"The blood, it doesn't belong," she rambled. "I won't, I can't, no! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Professor McGonagall rushed to Hermione's side and gently patted her back.

"There, there," she whispered soothingly. "It's just me. No one's trying to hurt you."

The professor's eye raised slowly to Draco's who looked back utterly confused and, surprisingly, worried. Together, they lifted her back onto the seat. The professor conjured up a thick blanket and wrapped it around Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said straightening her back, "may I have a word with you outside?"

Draco followed her outside and they slowly slid the door shut.

"Because of this..." she coughed, "misfortune, I expect you to be the one to take care of Ms. Granger."

"Why don't Potter and Weasley…"

"Ms. Granger has severed all ties with them for reasons that I cannot think of. So you will do it. Understood?"

"Yes, professor."

"Give her this," she dropped a small wrapped chocolate into his hand before disapparating off of the train.

With a sigh, Draco made his way back into the compartment and slid the door shut. He found Hermione with her arms wrapped around her knees nervously, rocking back and forth.

"Here," he held out the chocolate to her.

Hermione gave one glance at it and shook her head.

"Chocolate can't help. Nothing, nobody can help now."

Once again sighing, he dropped the chocolate back into his pocket and sat down. He watched her with the most curious expression.

Every time the train reached a small bump or a loud sound was heard, she would whip her head toward it. As if she was scared that something was coming.

Her hair draped over her face like a curtain and shadowed her eyes. She bit her lip so hard that Draco was afraid that she might bite through it.

"**You're not supposed to be here, you know."**

**He looked over to her. Her hair was wet and slightly curled. Chains were draped over the rag that dared call itself clothing. She was so hidden in the shadows that you couldn't see any part of her face.**

"**I never listen to my father. How did you know that anyways?"**

"**Taking away sight gives you enhanced hearing," she whispered. "But they don't know. They don't study anything muggle."**

"**Well, I thought I'd bring you some decent food," he slid a plate of chicken and bread to her as he sat down and leaned against the bars of her cell.**

'It can't be her,' he thought. 'Can it?'


	2. InterHouse Unity

A/N: **Bold** is Draco's flashbacks and _italic_ is Hermione's dreams.

Two Tears 'til Insanity

By True Distortion

Chapter Two: Inter-House Unity

"Today, before my speech," Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall, "to encourage Inter-House Unity, our Head Boy and Head Girl will be resorted."

Murmurs ran throughout the crowd and a few people made bets on what house they would be sorted into.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you please."

Draco sat on the chair and once again before the hat could lie on his head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione, with her eyes wide, slowly stepped toward the hat. She took another step and slowly placed herself on the chair.

"What changes you have been through, my dear," it murmured to her. "Let us take a look inside your memories."

Large tears slowly began to roll down her face as the hat brought back her memories… of her killing her parents, setting the house on fire, destroying the neighborhood. And her memories of what caused her to do it.

A loud sob escaped her throat as the hat stopped picking at her brain.

The hat showed a cruel, menacing smile before screaming out, "THORNPETAL!"

A murmur rang throughout the crowd. The few kids, whose parents had told them exactly who and what happened to Theresa Thornpetal, gasped.

Hermione had snuck into the forbidden section of the library to do a report on her. For pure fun, and what she now considered, pure lunacy.

She ripped the hat off of her head and let her legs carry her out of the Great Hall and into the dark night.

Draco looked over to McGonagall who furiously beckoned at him to follow her. He got up from his place at the Slytherin table and ran after her.

Draco finally found Hermione kneeling in front of the Black Lake, furiously rubbing her hands together with the water.

"Hermione," he asked softly, "what are you doing?"

"I need," she answered, not stopping, "to get their blood off my hands."

"Hermione, there's nothing there."

She kept scrubbing.

"Hermione," he grabbed her and wrapped her into an enormous hug, stopping her from scrubbing.

Her eyes widened but then she buried her face into his shoulder and kept crying.

After a while, she laughed and pulled away.

"We're supposed to be enemies."

"Who's here to judge that?" he whispered.

"Everyone."

Nodding, he helped her up. She kept her head bowed before he slowly placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up. He stared into her eyes, which used to be so full of life, now a dull brown.

"**Did I make him do this?" **

**Her hands traveled around feeling the bumps and bruises that covered his head.**

"**It's alright," he hid his sadness with a chuckle. "I never liked him anyways."**

**Her hands now seemed to be exploring his face. She reached a liquid that was running down his face and wondered if it was blood or tears. Her hands reached up to his eyes and covered them before gently kissing him.**

**And he kissed back.**

"**We will make the final transfusion now," a voice came from the hall. "In two hours she will be ready."**

"**Good," a voice hissed.**

**The door swung open and Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort stood in the doorway.**

"**No!" he cried.**

"**I love you!" she cried as they pulled her away from him.**

**The last thing he saw was her eyes, both a dull brown, oddly reminding him of someone.**

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Before either of them knew what was happening, they shared another kiss.

"We should go back inside," she said pulling away.

"I'm not that hungry," he muttered pulling her back.

She placed her hand in front of both of their lips. He looked up at her with a little pout.

Hermione gave a slight smile before saying, "I think I'm going to be hungry for the rest of my life."

Draco nodded and offered his arm. She laced her arm through his and leaned against him as they climbed up the steps to the castle.

"So, tell me about this Thornpetal woman, eh?"

--

Do I make short chapters? I think I do. Sorry, sorry everyone. I'll explain the Thornpetal thing later. Or you could read my other story titled: From A to Z, From Z to A. That has the information about Theresa Thornpetal.

33 TD.


End file.
